peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jenner and his Soldiers
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see rhinoceroses, hippopotami, and elephants set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. Rhino Guards, Hippopotami, and Elephants: Oh a rhino's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as a pachyderm It's the life of a rhino for me Oh, the life of a rhino for me Some rhinos, hippopotami, and elephants are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Jenner on a door. Rhino Guards, Hippopotami, and Elephants: Oh, a rhino's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Ratigan. Just about then, the door opened and a fat rat with brown fur, wearing a cream tunic, blue cuffs, and no pants or shoes, named Sullivan, came out. Sullivan, Rhino Guards, Hippopotami, and Elephants: Oh, my good friend Ratigan. "Good morning, ship mates." Sullivan said only to get caught by one of the rhino guards. "And what's good about it, Mr. Sullivan?" asked the rhino guard. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" one of the hippopotami said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Fievel Mousekewitz." one of the elephants said sticking his gun at Sullivan. "Look out there. Might go off!" Sullivan panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by another hippopotamus. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." the other hippopotamus said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." the other rhino guard said, using his dagger and got Sullivan free. "Better drop it." the other elephant said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Sullivan tried to avoid them. "And tell the captain we want to put to sea, Sullivan!" the same second hippopotamus said. All the soldiers laughed as Sullivan stuck out his tongue and walked away. A slender rat with gray fur, thick black eyebrows, a goatee, and demonic green eyes, wearing a red tunic, a pink, purple, and black cloak, a square gold pendant, and no pants or shoes was looking at a map. He is Jenner. He had one of his hands cut off by Fievel and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge. "Blast that Fievel Mousekewitz!" Jenner snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Pink Elephant territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those Technicolor pachyderms know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, Sullivan walked in. "Good morning, captain." "I'VE GOT IT!" Jenner cheered as he grabbed Sullivan with his hook pulled him closer "Cholena, Sullivan!" "Ch-Ch-Colena, captain?" Sullivan asked, very afraid. "The chief's daughter!" Jenner said, "She'll know where Fievel is hiding." "B-B-But-But will she talk, captain?" asked Sullivan, as Jenner let go. "Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Jenner said as he thought as a peg-legged bat with a broken wing, named Fidget, was singing horribly with his accordion. Fidget: Oh, a bat's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a bat is short Oh, the life Having enough of his singing, Jenner got out a gun and aimed it. As Sullivan got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and Sullivan heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Jenner put away his gun. "Now let me see, where was I?" asked Jenner. "Oh dear, dear, dear, captain Jenner. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know." Sullivan said. "Good form, Mr. Sullivan?" asked Jenner in a smooth voice first, and then yell angrily as he pushed the table aside and approached Sullivan and waving his hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID FIEVEL SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" "Why captain, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say." Sullivan said as he removed Jenner's cloak. "Aye, but throwing it to Dragon the cat! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me!" Jenner said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as he sat down in the chair which Sullivan brought. "And he's had you by now, captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock." Sullivan said. Speaking off tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. Sullivan and Jenner heard it. Jenner's face was in fear. There below his ship was a fat cat with dark gray fur, one yellow eye, and one blue eye. When he saw Jenner, the cat licked his mouth, hungry for a rat. Jenner screamed. "SULLIVAN!" He screamed as he leapt into Sullivan's arms "Oh, save me, Sullivan! Please don't let him get me, Sullivan! Please! Don't let him get me, Sullivan! Sullivan!" He hid behind a chair while Sullivan went to Dragon. "Here now, shame on you, upsetting the poor captain. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, Dragon went away. Jenner appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "I-I-Is he gone, Sullivan?" he said in a scared voice. "Aye, captain. All clear. Nothing to worry about." Sullivan said as he tried to relax his shaking captain. "Oh, Sullivan, Sullivan. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't!" Jenner said as Sullivan sat him down on the chair. "Now, now, now, captain, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There, now." Sullivan said as he put a towel around Jenner's head. The rat sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Sullivan sang. Sullivan: Is a wonderful life A-sailing over the seas Give me a career as a pach… Sullivan didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Captain, you know, I can't help noticing you just aunt been your usual jolly self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel. Sullivan: Give me a career as a pachyderm… "And the crew's getting a might uneasy, captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her feathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Fievel Mousekewitz. There now!" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. Sullivan didn't see her go because he was putting some power on his hand. Sullivan: Give me a career as a pachyderm… "We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his hands out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Captain? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry captain, it must be somewhere about." He begin to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Jenner's face and he looked down to see Sullivan making a fool of himself crawling to find something. "Get up, you idiot!" Jenner snapped. "Aye, aye, sir!" Sullivan said knocking the chair and Jenner to one side of the ship. Sullivan turned around to see him dazed. "Oh, I found it, captain. Good as new." He tried to pull his head off only for Jenner to wake up very angry. "Why, you blithering blockhead!" Jenner cried, as he held Sullivan by the tunic and was about to kill him when… "Fievel Mousekewitz, ahoy!" the third elephant called from the watcher. "What? What? Where away?" Jenner asked. "Three points off the starboard bow!" the second hippopotamus called. Jenner looked through his telescope and saw Fievel with Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq. "Swoggle me eyes, it is Fievel! Headed this way with some more of those scurvy brats! Mr. Sullivan, pipe up the crew!" "Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" he said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the soldiers rose up and got into action. "Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Sullivan!" he said, as he put on his pink, purple, and black coat. "That we have captain." Jenner called to his soldiers. "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" He went to Sullivan and put on a black hat with a large pink and purple feather in it. "I've waited years for this." "That's not counting the holidays, either." Sullivan said. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Jenner as two of his rhino guards got the cannon ready. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Sullivan repeated. "A pretty sight, Mr. Sullivan. We'll park them like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Jenner said, as he used his telescope to pin point Fievel, Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq on a cloud, viewing Neverland. "Range: 42!" Sullivan said. "Elevation: 65!" Jenner ordered, as Sullivan repeated after him. "Three degrees west!" Jenner repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, Sullivan didn't repeat. He covered his ears and shut his eyes tight. "Steady!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26